


Underneath It All

by flickawhip



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Also hints of past issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath It All

Johanna has always been smug and annoyingly sure of herself and yet, as she looks over at Cashmere she finds herself longing for more. The woman is tall, lean and lithe. She wants the woman, she knows that much, she is nothing if not a little fierce and determined to get what she wants. She has been told early about the twist, and she smirks. If she takes the woman to her bed she can save her. She will save her. 

Cashmere takes off like a bullet when they are free to move and Johanna tracks her violently. She runs fast and she pounces, all but tackling the woman just as flames burst out a few feet from where Cashmere has been standing. She lies covering Cashmere and when Johanna moves she can feel the woman's panting breaths. She wants to pin the girl down, hold Cashmere down. It's moments before she realises Cashmere is weakly sobbing. She can feel her trembling. She moves, turning the woman over, her touch light as she brushes tears from her face. The woman is still trembling and she speaks softly. 

"Stop crying. You won't win a sponsor like that."

Cashmere growls at her and moves away. She is off and running again and Johanna swears loudly, giving chase. She and Cashmere will work things out and Johanna knows that, underneath it all, Cashmere is breaking apart.


End file.
